Naruto of Kirigakure
by Anik18
Summary: Naruto was captured on the night of the sealing. As was the Yondaime's notes on his most famous Jutsu. What will happen to Naruto now that he has been taken to the Mist Village? How will this change his life? You have to read to find out. Adopted !
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**"Speaking"**

**'_Thoughts'_**

**"Jutsu/Tailed Beast Talk"**

**Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make myfirst storythis pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem.**

**_Jutsu Warning: I have decided to have a Mist ninja capture the notes on Minato's Hiraishin Jutsu, and let Naruto learn it after a certain period of time. This capture will take place when Naruto is taken to the Mist._**

**_Age: I am going to make Mei Naruto's age. I know this may effect the canon, but this story will not follow the canon at all. It will have some references, like maybe some of the same sort of mission, but it will be different all together._**

**_Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, letting him use the Jinton (Dust Release). Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (Boil Release), and Yoton (Corrosion Style)._**

XXXXX

It is chaos in the Leaf Village. The Kyuubi (Nine Tails) has appeared out of nowhere and the ninja of the Leaf are trying to stop its horrible rampage. Of the ninja present, we can see the Sandaime Hokage, (Third Fire Shadow), Hiruzen Sarutobi. He is busy giving orders to the remaining Leaf ninjas, trying to united them to join in a synchronized attack against the beast.

"Ninja of the Leaf! We must stall the beast long enough for the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) Minato Namikaze to come help us! Trust in the strength of your fellow ninja and FIGHT!"

Although no one could tell it, Hiruzen had no idea when Minato was going to get there to help ninja, but what he did know is that he was with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, and theirunborn child Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Being the great Hokage and friend Hiruzen was, he swore that he would at least keep the child safe. And if the only way to keep him safe was to stop the beast at the cost of his own life, then by Kami he would do it.

(Unknown Location)

"Hang in there, Kushina! I know you can do it, honey!" Kushina nearly shudders in anger at Minato, probably a side effect of currently give birth.

"WHY DON'T YOU COME HERE AND HAVE THE BABY MINATO!" Minato yelps and runs into the corner. The nurses stare at him and they all think the same thing.

'_Some husband he going to be…'_

And then it happens. Baby Naruto is introduced into the world. Both Kushina and Minato are looking over at their child, a look of love and care in their eyes. Minato knew that the Kyuubi seal weakens during child birth, so he had to strengthen the seal on Kushina before something bad happens.

"Ok Kushina, honey. I am going to restore the seal back to full strength for you ok? Just hang on, it will only…take…a…moment..."

Minato looks around the room to see all of the nurses killed laying in pools of blood. Minato then scours the room, trying to find who was responsible for this. He was about to look out side when he heard someone say, "Are you looking for these people, _Yondaime_?"

Minato quickly spins around, his eyes widening in horror when he realizes that his son and his wife are in the arms of a stranger with a yellow mask with some sort of design on it. He can see that the mask has one eye hole so the man can see, and he can feel an ominous power coming from his eye. "Who are you!? Please, let's just calm down and please return my family to me…"

"Oh I am as calm as can be Yondaime. You are the one shaking right now. I am sorry, but I need your wife for the demon she holds within her. And your son is the perfect bargaining chip. Once I am done with your wife, your son will die."

"NO!" Minato shouted as he teleported him and the masked man into a different part of Konoha using the Hiraishin (Flying Thunder God).

(A.N. I'm sure you guys know how this battle goes, so I am going to skip it…sorry about that. This wont happen often.)

Back in the Main part of Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves)

Here we can see the Sandaime and the others are still fighting the Kyuubi. It seems like they are losing the fight, when all of a sudden, a giant toad comes flying out of the sky and crushes the Kyuubi under itself. On top of this toad, none other than the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, is seen. "Ninpo: Kuchiyose: Yatai Kuzushi no Jutsu!"(Ninja Art: Summoning: Bring Down the House Technique!) Minato yelled, looking down at the village, absolutely furious about what happened to the village during his fight with the Masked Man. (A.N. I should explain. The Masked Man and Minato do battle. Minato reveals the Hiraishin Level 2 technique, forcing the Masked Man to retreat. Sorry about the confusion)

"Everyone look! It's the Yondaime! We're saved!" Shouted some random Leaf ninja. A chorus of cheers and cries were heard after the ninja shouted this. Minato, seeing the damage of the village, thinks to himself, '_I will have to teleport the Kyuubi away from the village, and seal it into Naruto! I am sorry, Kushina…'_

"Minato-boy! Hurry! I can't hold my grip for much longer!" Gamabunta, the boss summon of the toads, shouts to his summoner.

"Got it, Chief Toad! Here goes! Hiraishin! (Flying Thunder God!)"

A large yellow flash shows across the battlefield. When everyone looks again, all that is left is a hole where the Kyuubi used to be. The civilians, thinking the Kyuubi was defeated, started cheering. Though the Sandaime and the ANBU of the village knew better. They then hear a large explosion echo throughout the village. They turn and see a large ball erupt into a storm of flames and energy. "There! ANBU, follow me!" Hiruzen shouted, as they all ran towards the source of the explosion.

Location of the Explosion

"Ugh…I finally sealed the Kyuubi with the Shiki Fūjin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal). I am truly sorry, Naruto, for making you live with this burden. My final wish is that all of the villagers see you as a hero for what you have done. Goodbye, my son…"

And with that, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, died.

In the Village, where the Vault of Secrets are

"Here it is! The notes on the Yondaime's Hiraishin and the Rasengan (Spiraling Sphere)! If I take this back to Kiri, I will be rewarded richly!" A ninja from the Mist shouts. He looked around to see if anything else was of value, but he then decided that he should leave while he could and ran off. Little did he know, he was headed in the direction of where a certain baby Naruto lay. When he got there, he saw Naruto laying in a crib, with a seal on his stomach.

"Who is this kid? He kinda resembles the Yondaime…actually…he really looks like him! This must be his son! If I take him back to Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist), we will surely have a talented ninja at our beckoning!" With this in mind, he then took off towards his village, the notes on the Hiraishin,the Rasengan and a little Naruto safely in his possession.

Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist)

The Mist ninja felt accomplished. Not only did he have the Yondaime's most famous Jutsu in his possession, he also had his son! He certainly knew that this would at least make him a Jonin Commander at least! _'The Mizukage (Water Shadow) will be so happy!'_ He thinks. Emphasis on thinks. As he arrives at the Mizukage's palace, the Mizukage rises and says to the ninja, "Well Kenji, what have you here? Who is this child that you have within your grasp?"

"Sir, these notes are the notes on the Yondaime's most famous Jutsu, the Hiraishin and the Rasengan! This kid here is the Yondaime's son that I found in a crib with mysterious markings on his chest. Now, let us discuss my reward..."

"While taking the notes of the Yondaime is a great aspect to our village, you could have caused war by taking his child! I will not allow someone like you within my ninja ranks, one who only thinks of himself and the rewards he will get! TORRENT! Kill this man immediately! Get him out of my sight NOW!" The Mizukage shouts at his personal body guards. The guards make quick work of Kenji, and leave to have his body taken care of. _'Well, I certainly can't take him back, as that would give the Leaf a reason to start war with me...I think that I will have to keep this boy. Maybe he won't be so bad to have around here. But he will have to have a family to live with. I guess the only proper thing is for me to take him into the Hozuki clan, my very own. I have a feeling that things are going to get pretty lively around here soon..."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto of the Raging Waters**

**Chapter 2**

**"What's a Bijuu, Yagura-jiji?**

**Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

**"Speaking"**

**'_Thoughts'_**

**"Jutsu/Tailed Beast Talk"**

**Pairing Warning: This will be Naruto x Mei. This pairing has always intrigued me and I have decided to make myfirststorythis pairing. This will only be Naruto and Mei, no harem.**

**Elemental Affinities: Naruto will have Wind, Fire, and Earth, letting him use the Jinton (Dust Release). Mei will retain all of the bloodlines she has in canon, a.k.a. Futton (Boil Release), and Yoton (Corrosion Style).**

**NOTICE: 5 years have passed since Naruto was brought to the Mist Village. He finds out what his bijuu is thanks to Yagura.**

**NOTICE: I am making Yagura like the Sandaime in the canon just for Naruto's sake. But Yagura's life wont follow the Sandaime's.**

XXXXX

5 years have passed since Naruto had been brought to the Mist village. Now known as Naruto Kazama, he lives with his 'grandfather', the Sandaime Mizukage, Yagura. Yagura is the Jinchuriki for the Sanbi(Three Tails), and is just like Naruto. Although Yagura had announced Naruto's status to the Mist Village, they all ended up treating Naruto like crap. The one family, however that treated him like a normal person, was the Terumi family. Naruto had instantly made friends with Mei Terumi, a young girl the same age as him. But the way the others treated him made him curious. He heard the word 'bijuu' and 'jinchuriki' a lot from the villagers.

"Yagura-jiji, what is a bijuu? Also, what is a jinchuriki? The villagers keep calling me those names and I wanna know what they mean now!" Yagura shook his head at Naruto. Naruto had always been a boisterous young fellow, and his curiosity had driven Naruto over the edge of his normal energetic self. He was now a living ball of energy.

"Naruto, why do you want to know such things? Surely you aren't upset about what they are calling you right?" Naruto, being Naruto, shouted back, "Well, no! But I still wanna know what it is! And you trying to not tell me is making me wanna know more!"

Yagura sighed. It seemed that there was no escape for him today. And just when he was about to pull out a certain orange book that I am sure everyone is familiar with. Yagura then explained to Naruto what a bijuu was, and what a jinchuriki was. He also explained that he himself was one of the nine jinchuriki. He had said that the nine bijuu were theIchibi (One Tail), the Nibi (Two Tails), the Sanbi (Three Tails), the Yonbi (Four Tails), the Gobi(Five Tails), the Rokubi (Six Tails), the Nanabi (Seven Tails), the Hachibi (Eight Tails), and finally, the Kyuubi(Nine Tails). He told Naruto that he himself was the jinchuriki of the Sanbi, while Naruto held the Kyuubi. This of course upset Naruto, who ran out thinking he was a demon.

"Oh Naruto…when will you realize that you aren't the demon? You are just the holder…" Yagura then realized that Naruto had already ran away. He sighed and got back to work, hoping that the information didn't completely ruin Naruto's day. He also secretly hoped that Naruto would accept the fact of being a Jinchuriki so that he could train him in using his bijuu's power correctly.

XXXXX

Somewhere on a Hill that Overlooks the Mist Village

Naruto sat on his favorite looking spot, thinking about the information he had received. He was a demon! He wasn't even human! But if he was a demon, why did he look human? Naruto cried and let the salty water hit the ground before him. '_Why didn't Yagura-jiji tell me this before? Does this mean that Yagura is a demon as well? He did say that he held the__Sanbi__, but he doesn't act like one. And if we are indeed demons, why do the villagers let us stay in this place? Is this why I only have one friend, because the others are scared of me? Why did this have to happen to me!? Well I'll show them, I'll show them all that I am not a demon! I'll become the greatest ninja this village has ever seen! I will become the greatest Mizukage in the history of the Hidden Mist Village! I swear on my ninja way!"_

With a new resolve, Naruto gets up from the hill and turns around to run back to the village, only to run into a certain Mei Terumi. Mei, although being the same age as Naruto, has no idea what or who a bijuu/jinchuriki is. All she knows is that Naruto was crying and she had to figure out why. "Naruto! Why were you crying just then? Are you ok?" Naruto looked up to Mei, wondering how she found out he was here. (A.N.: No, Mei isn't a stalker like Hinata, she just happened to wonder up there)

"Mei? What are you doing here? How did you find me up here…I thought this was my secret hang out spot!"

"I just happened to be exploring when I heard you crying! So I naturally came to check if you were ok!" Mei retorted. Naruto was taken back. He knew that Mei was his friend, but he didn't know that she actually cared for him. Learning about the bijuu stuff had seriously caused him to reconsider everything he knew for a five year old, which was actually quite a lot. "Well thanks for checking on me Mei, but as you can see, I am doing just fine! You should go back home, I am sure your parents are worried about you." Naruto replied, having slipped a mask over his real features. He couldn't and he wouldn't make Mei worry over him like he was a sick puppy. He is was able to take care of himself. Naruto then turned and walked away, leaving a very confused Mei Terumi behind.

XXXXX

Yagura's Library

Naruto had gone back home to look at his grandfathers library. He had assumed that there had to be something on the bijuu here in this extensive library. He had to learn everything he could about the bijuu so that he wouldn't hurt anyone or cause anyone to worry about him. He continues to search his grandfathers library until he hears a voice from behind him. "And just what are you searching for, young Naruto? Surely it can't be information on the bijuu?

Naruto spun around to find none other than Yagura standing firmly behind him. While it is not known to Naruto, Yagura is in pain because of how obsessed Naruto had become over the bijuu topic. He really wished that he could train Naruto using his bijuu powers until he thought he was ready, but the academy was coming up and Naruto had to go when he was 8 years old so he could pass the exam to become an official Genin of Kirigakure (Village Hidden in the Mist). Yagura then decided that he would either have to train Naruto unofficially in the village in the same place where he learned to control his bijuu chakra, or make Naruto learn by himself, and Yagura was just not prepared to let his grandson face that alone. "Naruto, would you like it if I helped you train in your bijuu chakra? The training would be tough, but the results will be well worth the trouble you go through. You will train in this until you are suitable to go to the academy, which is in 3 years time. But you have to promise me that you wont use the chakra unless you are in a life or death situation ok?"

Naruto looked at his grandfather in shock. He was given a chance to control this power for the better! "I ACCEPT! But why can't I use the chakra, jiji? Isn't that the point of learning how to control it?"

Yagura looked at his surrogate grandson. He understood where the young child was coming from, as he looked at it the same way when he was younger. "Because Naruto, using a bijuu's chakra is like using a double-edged sword. While you gain great power from using it, you may fall into the bloodlust that the bijuu carries with it. If you do fall into this, you won't be able to control yourself, and you won't be able to distinguish who is friend and who is foe."

Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. This bijuu chakra could cause him to hurt his friends? "So why train me in the first place jiji! The way you are making it sound, I just wanna stay away from the suff!"

Yagura sighed at Naruto for two reasons. One, because he himself didn't explain it very well, and two, because he had started to make Naruto go away from using the chakra. "No Naruto, you misunderstand. That is exactly why you are going to train the chakra. It's so you don't fall into the bloodlust. Now I won't be able to train you personally, but I will show you the place where I trained and you will have to take it from there. But I believe in you Naruto. That is why I am giving you this chance. The first step to this, however, we can do right here in the library. You need to meet your Tailed Beast."

Naruto, being ever inquisitive, asked, "How do I meet the Kyuubi Yagura-jiji?"

"You have to go into a state of calmness known as meditating. When you are completely at calm, you will be able to meet your Bijuu. There is another option, but we aren't going to do that one. The second option would be to place you into a life or death situation, but you are only five years old."

Naruto then sat cross-legged on the floor, with Yagura watching him carefully. Yagura knew that Naruto wouldn't be able to meet with Kyuubi the first time he tried. It had taken Yagura 12 tries at meditation before he could finally meet the Sanbi. While Naruto is meditating, Yagura searches his library for as much information on the Kyuubias he could, hoping that it would help him teach Naruto in learned to control the Kyuubi's chakra. Just as he was about to open the book, the room started shaking. He then turned towards Naruto, only to find red chakra swirling around him. Yagura was speechless. How had Naruto meet the Kyuubi on his first try!? Yagura then watches Naruto with interest, to see how is grandson would deal with this new challenge.

XXXXX

In Naruto's Mind, as soon as he sat down

Naruto awoke in his cross-legged form in murky water. He looked around the room, finding it to be damp, dreary and overall barren. '_Where am I? First I am in jiji's library, now I'm in some sort of cave. Not to mention there is water in here. I can also feel something in direction of that light, but I am not sure if I want to go there…but what if it is the__Kyuubi__? I have to know!'_With that final thought, Naruto pushed onwards towards the light. He ran through the tunnel, finding the light to become stronger and stronger, until he finally came to the end of the tunnel. He then found himself staring up at a gigantic gate that has a seal attached to the front of it with the kanji for 'seal'. He looks around the room, finding it just like the room before he had gone through the tunnel. He continues to look around until he hears a voice behind him. Though this voice isn't like Yagura's or Mei's. This voice is scary. It's almost…demonic. "So, my jailor has finally come to see little old me huh? It's about time, you little brat!"

Naruto slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the Kyuubi himself. Naruto stared directly into the Kyuubi's red slitted eyes and found himself unable to look away. With nine tails flowing majestically behind the giant fox, Naruto has no doubt in his mind that it must be the Nine Tails. The Kyuubi chuckled to himself. His jailor was scared of him! As he should be! The Kyuubi takes this chance to try and intimidate Naruto. "What do you want kid? Have you come to set me free if this miserable body?"

"Hell no you dirty fox! I came to meet you just like Yagura-jiji told me I would! He said that we needed to make a deal of some kind." The Kyuubi outright laughed at Naruto's statement. Naruto stared at the demon, wondering what it found to be so funny. The Kyuubithen releases a ton of Killing Intent upon Naruto, he almost faints from the pure pressure of the fox's Killing Intent. "And why, pray tell, would I make a deal with a lowly mortal? You humans must have gotten dumber since the last time I was out! I am the mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine Tailed Fox)! I don't make deals with ANYONE! So get lost, BRAT!"

Naruto glared at the fox with all of the anger he could muster, which wasn't a lot, seeing as he was only five years old. But it was more than the fox had expected the kid to release. "If your so mighty, then how come your locked up in here huh?! If I am so weak, how can I hold such a demon like you HUH?! You're the one who is weak here, Kyuubi! I won't back down from something like you! I swear on my nindo, my ninja way!"

The Kyuubi stared at Naruto with shock clearly evident in his eyes. Did a five year old just talk to the almighty king of demons like that? He then tried to charge Naruto, only for the seal to take effect and shock him back into submission. He yowled in pain before he jumped back from the gate. "YOU THINK YOU CAN SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU PUNY MORTAL!? YOU WILL REGRET THIS! NOW COME OVER HERE AND TAKE OFF THE SEAL SO I CAN TEAR YOU TO PIECES!"

Naruto, seeing his chance, just had to make a smartass remark. "Well if you are going to tear me to pieces, I just won't go over there, Kyuubi-baka(Nine Tailed Idiot)! Now here's the deal I was thinking. If you miss the outside world so much, how about in exchange for your power, I give you access to all of my senses. Touch, smell, hearing, taste, and sight."

The Kyuubi pondered this so called agreement. In exchange for his power, which he doubted the brat could control even to the smallest extent, he was getting the senses in return. It was a win-win for him! If the brat lost control, he could take over his body. And he knew that the brat couldn't control his chakra, so he would be getting 5 things for free from this deal! "Very well brat. In exchange for access to your senses, I will allow you the use of some of my power. But be warned brat! I WILL break out of this cage! JUST YOU WAIT AND SEE!"Naruto calmly stared back at the Kyuubiand cooly replied, "Sure you will. See you later, Kyuubi-baka! And with that, Naruto withdrew from his mindscape.

XXXXX

Back in the Real World

Yagura stared in shock as Naruto awoke from his little slumber. Naruto stretched and looked at his grandfather. "Sup jiji? How's life?

Yagura rushed his grandson, hugging him until Naruto turned blue. "Naruto! I didn't think you would actually meet the Kyuubion your first try! That has to be a record! As far as I know, it has taken all jinchuriki several times just to try to hear their bijuu's voice, much less actually summon their chakra like you did!"

Naruto smiled at his grandfather. He didn't care about the bijuu, or the chakra. All he cared about was the care that Yagura was showing towards him. It made him feel good that at least one person in this village loved him for who he was. Naruto then explained to Yagura what had transpired between the two in the mindscape, and to say Yagura's mind lost its virginity was an understatement. "WHAT? Naruto you gave the Kyuubiaccess to you SENSES? WHY WOULD YOU SO SOMETHING SO RISKY LIKE THAT?"

"That's what you told me to jiji! You said to make a deal with the Kyuubiand that's exactly what I did! I thought you would be proud of me!" Yagura stared at Naruto. He hugged Naruto like he did before, but with a lot less 'conviction' in the hug. "No you misunderstand, Naruto! I am very proud of you, but I am a little concerned about the fact that you gave the Kyuubiaccess to your senses. Foxes are very craft creatures, there is no telling what kind of plan Kyuubihas now that he knows everything you touch, smell, or even hear!"

Naruto looked at his grandfather, happiness clearly overflowing from his eyes. He and Yagura then discussed what they would do with Naruto's new chakra. Yagura told Naruto what his training plan was for him and Naruto paled. To say that the training was easy was like saying a slug could fly! It sounded like overkill! But Yagura made it sound cheerful, like it was some day time activity that all kids enjoyed. '_Crazy old bat is trying to kill me! Maybe if I sneak out the back way…'_ Naruto thought his plan was fool proof except for the fact that Yagura made a Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone) to catch Naruto and bring him back. Oh, it was going to be a long day…Naruto could tell already.

XXXXX

Naruto's Lookout

After the discussion with Yagura, Naruto had prepared himself to train by himself for a little while. He had everything he needed to go to the special pool that Yagura told him about. While he was caught up in thinking, Mei appeared behind him. "Where are you going Naruto? You have a bunch of stuff packed up in that bag. Are you leaving for some reason?"

Naruto turned to reply to Mei, "No Mei, I am not leaving, but I will be staying somewhere else in the village. I would tell you, but I was told to keep it a secret. Don't worry, I will visit everyone every couple of weeks, but I have some hardcore training to do and-!" Naruto realized his slip up to late. Mei, using her righteous feminine fury, slams Naruto into the tree he was leaning against.

"Are you telling me you are leaving just to train? BAKA!"

"No Mei! Please no! AHHHHH!"

Naruto's screams of pain can be heard throughout the village. While everyone winces at the thought of what could have possible happened, a certain Terumi and Yagura smiled. The same thought runs through their heads. '_There they go again…(sigh) what I would give to be young again'._

XXXXX

(One year has passed. Naruto and Mei are now 6 years old.)

Secret Location

One year has passed since Naruto had started training his bijuu chakra. And although Yagura helped, he couldn't help too much because he was the Mizukage. And even though he loved Naruto, he couldn't abandon his job. Naruto understood, and trained by himself when Yagura wasn't able to train him. Of course, the Kyuubi was there as well, but you know what I mean.

Naruto and the Kyuubihave bonded. By bonded, I mean that Naruto had evolved from 'puny mortal' to 'worthless human', although the Kyuubidid start treating Naruto a little differently. Naruto assumed that the Kyuubi figured out that if Naruto dies, he dies, so he started to train Naruto a little more seriously. Now Naruto wasn't learning any new justsu, and the Kyuubionly agreed to train Naruto to two tails worth of his chakra. It wasn't because the Nine Tails hated Naruto, it was because two tails was the max limit a six year old would be able to handle. By this point, Naruto could safely use one tail of the Nine Tails chakra. After a while, Naruto began to beg the Kyuubi for some jutsu. "Kurama(Kyuubi's real name), teach me some jutsu! I need to be able to kick ass!"

"I AM NOT GOING TO TEACH YOU ANY JUTSU FOR THE LAST TIME! YOU ARE HERE ONLY TO TRAIN IN USING MY CHAKRA WORTHLESS HUMAN! BE GRATEFUL I AM LETTING YOU TRAIN MY CHAKRA AT ALL!"

This effectively shut Naruto up for the remainder of the trip. He was content with using the Nine Tails chakra. Not only did he find out that his senses were improved by two times the amount before, but he was also much stronger and faster than before. But being a six year old, after using the chakra for more than five minutes, his body began to ache. After 7 minutes, he couldn't handle using it for 6 hours afterwards. Kyuubiassured Naruto that this was because his body wasn't made to use his Demon Chakra yet. Naruto then got back to training as much as he could. He was certain that if he kept training he could overcome that handicap.

XXXXX

Yagura decided to check on Naruto. It had been a little over a week since he had last seen Naruto, and to be honest, he was worried about him. Yagura then used a Shunshin(Body Flicker) to teleport to the front of the cave. He then pushed his chakra into the rock, which opened as it recognized his chakra. That door only opened to Naruto's and his, just an extra failsafe should anyone find out about the place. Though Naruto or Yagura would be able to imprint other's chakra so it would open for them as well. When Yagura walks into the cave, he finds Naruto resting up against the wall of the cave. Yagura walked over to Naruto and said, "Hello Naruto, how have you been this week?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of Yagura's voice and ran over to him. "Yagura-jiji! I'm so happy to see you! I can control up to one tail of his chakra now! Isn't that amazing!"

Yagura looked in shock towards Naruto. He had not expected Naruto to come along this far in his training. "That's great news Naruto! But I came here for another reason as well. What I have here is a Affinity Paper. When you channel your chakra into it, it will show you your elemental affinity. For example…"

Yagura pushed his chakra into the card, making it turn soggy. Naruto, of course, was watching the card with the utmost attention. '_What does that mean? Does that mean Yagura-jiji has a water affinity? I wonder what kind of affinity I have!'_

Yagura looked over at Naruto, amused at the amount of attention he had gained from the young six year old. He then handed Naruto a Affinity Paper and said, "Here Naruto, channel your chakra through this paper and I'll tell you what your affinity is alright? Here is how it will work. If your affinity is fire, it will burn up. If your affinity is lightning, it will crinkle. Water will be become soggy, like mine. Earth will crumble into dust, and wind will split the paper in half. Try it."

Naruto took the piece of paper and channeled his chakra into it as Yagura had instructed him to. The paper split into two. Yagura, who had expected this, said, "As I thought. Naruto, you have the wind affinity, of the Futon (Wind Release). Now as to how to train this chakra, I sugg-"

Yagura was cut off as he looked at the two parts of Naruto's card. One side burned to nothing and the other side crumbled into dust. To say Yagura was shocked was an understatement. Yagura was speechless! A six year old having three affinities was unheard of! Especially since if Naruto had the bloodline trait, he could mix those three affinities into the Jinton(Dust Release), a bloodline trait that only the Nidaime (Second) and Sandaime (Thrid) Tsuchikage's (Earth Shadows) possessed.

Naruto looked at his paper and then back to his grandfather. He then said, "Jiji, was that supposed to happen? Did I do something wrong?"

Yagura turned to Naruto, and almost yelled, "No my boy! This is splendid! You have three affinities! That is almost unheard of for a six year old to have. But I think the Kyuubi'schakra helped you gain those other two affinities. Unfortunately, I don't have any of those affinities. However once you have graduated from the academy, your sensei can teach you accordingly alright?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, enthralled by the fact he had three affinities. He couldn't wait to tell everyone! "Jiji, can I tell Mei about my affinities?"

Yagura pondered this. While he truly enjoyed his grandson's happiness, he had to think about the consequences that could come about this. Naruto could go telling the whole village, and that could leak information to other villages, and that was something the Mizukage didn't want to deal with yet. "Ok Naruto. But ONLY Mei. And if I find out you told other people, or Mei told other people, I can assure you that you will have a harsh punishment. So you had best tell Mei that as well."

"I understand jiji! I promise I wont tell anyone but Mei, and I am sure she will promise the same thing!"

Yagura nodded in approval. He knew Naruto would keep his word. That was, after all, his ninja way.

XXXXX

In the Hidden Mist Village

Mei was busy doing chores for her family. Mei had always wondered why chores existed, but it wasn't like she could argue with her father. Mei sighed as she silently prayed to Kami that something fun or exciting would happen. All of a sudden, she heard a loud voice shouting in her direction, "Hey Mei-chan! How have you been?"

Mei slowly turned towards the source of the voice, knowing for certain it was the only loud, knucklehead ninja she knew. It was none other than Naruto Kazama. '_Thank you, Kami.'_ Mei then swore she heard a voice saying, "You're welome", but she shrugged it off as just the wind. She then puts on her special smile. And this isn't just any smile. This is the one Mei wore that promised pain. "Hey Naruto, how have you been in the past, oh, I don't know, year?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and gulped. He knew that tone of voice that Mei used. And he was scared. Naruto then tries to think of ways to get out of the situation. '_Let's see, Mei is pissed about me not visiting her in the past year. But how do I get her distracted from it? Hmm…lets see…I could always run! Nah she would catch up to me in no time. How abou-'_

Sadly for Naruto, his train of thought was broken the moment Mei started beating the crap out of him. After Mei had cooled down, all that remained of Naruto was a black and red puddle. (A.N.: Sorry, forgot to say this, Naruto's outfit is like Kakashi's when he was younger, except it is black and red. He also doesn't have the mask part of the outfit.) "That was fun. So how has the year been, Naruto?"

It took all that Naruto had to mutter, "It was fine, thanks for asking." Meanwhile, a certain fox is laughing his ass off at how badly his jailor got beaten. When Naruto remembered about his affinities, he jumped right off of the ground and started speaking in an excited tone of voice. "Mei-chan, Mei-chan, Mei-chan, guess what?"

Mei sighed in annoyance. Although she was best friends with Naruto, at times he was still able to get on her nerves. "What is it Naruto?"

Naruto almost yelled back in response, "I GOT THREE AFFINITIES BABY!"

Mei's mouth hung wide open. Did she just hear what Naruto said correctly? He said he had three affinities? That is unbelievable. In fact, that is exactly what Mei is currently thinking. '_He must be trying to impress me. Not even the dumbest person in our village would fall for such an obvious lie._(Naruto Sneezes) "Yea right Naruto, I'm sure you have three affinities, I totally believe you."

Naruto, sensing the sarcasm, decides to prove it to Mei. He took out a piece of affinity paper, and channels his chakra into it. Much to Mei's shock and utter disbelief, the paper gets split into two, signifying the wind element. The other two get burned, symbolizing fire, and turned into dust, symbolizing earth. "Do you still think I am lying, Mei-chan?"

Mei smiled at Naruto. She loved the way he smiled when he laughed, and they way he looked when he was determined to do something. "Yes, I believe you Naruto-kun".

Naruto looked at Mei in shock. Did he just hear Naruto-_kun_? Did that mean Mei liked him? He called her chan because they were best friends. But he didn't expect Mei to call him kun anytime soon. _'Does Mei like me? No way. She wouldn't like someone like me. Maybe it was just a slip up. Yeah, that's it! It was a slip up! An honest mistake! She must have had something else on her mind.'_

Mei looked at Naruto, and she wondered why he had such a look of concentration on his face. She then realized what she had said and blushed the color of a tomato. She then runs off, leaving an utterly confused Naruto to look at the direction of where she ran off. Naruto had only one thought in his mind at the moment. '_Why are girls so hard to figure out? I guess the world will never know…'_


End file.
